C’mon
Classic Mode only (DLC) |artist= |year=2012 |mode=Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / |difficulty=Medium |nogm=1 each (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |mc= (JDU 2017) |pc= / |gc= / |lc=Yellow (All) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |pictos= 103 (Classic) 102 (Sweat Mashup) |kcal=24 |dura=3:37 |nowc= Cmon |audio= |perf= Marion Champmartin (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) |dlc = November 25, 2014 (2015) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU)}} "C’mon" by is featured on , (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a girl and a male panda with the following respective features: P1 P1 is a girl. She has neon pink hair, and is wearing a jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit with black letters, a neko-mimi (cat-eared) headband, jade green knee-high socks, and yellow sneakers. P2 P2 is a male panda. He is wearing jade green bandages tied around his right leg and left hand, a light pink headband tied around his head, a gray sleeveless jean jacket, and a hot pink dollar-sign necklace. Cmon coach 1 big.png|P1 Cmon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The coaches seem to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at different times. Gold Moves Classic There is one Gold Move per coach in the Classic routine: *'P2:' Swing your right arm upwards to your mouth. *'P1:' Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. CmonGM1(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) CmonGM2(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) CmonclassicGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Give a slow thumbs up. (Boomsday) counted on the Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4 (Move version) BoomsdayGOld.png|Both Gold Moves (Boomsday) Cmonmashupgoldmoveingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat Mashup C'mon has a Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Fame'''' (Cameo) *[[Dun N' Dusted|''Dun N' Dusted]]'' '' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Disco Ball Head Dancer'''' '' *''Limbo'''' (Sweat) *[[Ghostbusters|''Ghostbusters]]'' (Sweat) *[[Follow The Leader|''Follow The Leader]]'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters ''(Sweat) *[[I Kissed a Girl|''I Kissed a Girl]]'' (Sweat) *[[Boomsday|''Boomsday]]'' ''GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Disco Ball Head Dancer '' *''Limbo (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters ''(Sweat) *''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat) *''Ghostbusters ''(Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Boomsday 'GM2' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] '' *''Dun N' Dusted '' *''Boomsday'' *''Limbo (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat) *''Ghostbusters ''(Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *''Move Your Feet'' Battle C'mon has a battle against #thatPOWER that can be unlocked for 10 Mojocoins. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups C'mon ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) * ''Ievan Polkka'''' ''(B.F.F.) Dance Quests C'mon ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ring Trivia * Fame's moves are not counted in the Mashup. *"Wine", "Hooters" (a food chain which also refers to breasts), "Gimme", "Lollipop", "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. However, "Budweiser" isn't. *During the second chorus, in the line "C'mon 'cause I know what I like" "C'mon" is mistakenly shown as "C'mon on". *This was the final song to be revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red (indicating that the preview was beta). They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in the preview, the words "Wine", "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" weren't censored. *After ''Body Movin’, Rasputin and Professor Pumplestickle, this is the fourth song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game. **In this case, P2 was recycled in Timber. **P2 also returns in I Gotta Feeling in Just Dance 2016, Don’t Stop Me Now's alternate routine in Just Dance 2017, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) and Daddy Cool in Just Dance 2018. **P2 has been reused the most frequently throughout the franchise. *The Gold Moves in the Mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls (Wii, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version) and Wii U), but it does on Xbox 360, PS4 (camera version) and Xbox One (those that require your body instead of a control). *This is one of the several songs with an animal dancer. *This song won in the Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach (for P2) categories on the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *P2 is featured in Happy, located in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly altered costume. *P1 appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. *P2 is unofficially dubbed "The Panda". *Even though the official title of the song is C’Mon with a capital M'', the title used in-game is ''C’mon with a lowercase m''. *This is the fourth song by Ke$ha in the series, after ''TiK ToK, We R Who We R, and Die Young. It is followed by Timber. *While the other tracks in Just Dance Unlimited's trailer were listed in all caps, C’mon was listed such that only C'' was capitalized.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *To commemorate Best Friends Day, ''C’mon was made free on Just Dance Now for 24 hours.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/805713059564146/ Gallery cmon.jpg|''C'mon'' SJOP41 ea0cbec8 14.png|''C'mon'' (Sweat Mashup) cmonopener.png|''C'mon'' on the menu CMon_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and album coach cmonmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu cmon_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Cmon menu.png|''C'mon'' on the menu (2017) Cmon load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Cmon coachmenu.png|Coach Selection screen 1221r3.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 122.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200122.png|P2's Golden avatar 300122.png|P2's Diamond avatar c,mongirl.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Itititi.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) cmon p2 chibiavatar jdc.png|P2's chibi avatar on Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) CmonDLC2015.jpg File:CmonAward.jpg|Award 1 File:CmonAward2.jpg|Award 2 File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta Picture (notice the different colored pictograms) c'montrailer.png|Another Beta File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite Panda.png|Panda as a backup dancer in Happy screenlg2.jpg C'mon No GUI.png cmon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 10501803 1639376296296873 4624946539052888852 n.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes of the panda costume just-dance-now-apple-tv-3.jpg C mon beta pctos.png|Another beta 1521965 387322274736562 294317753 n.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament Character_ji8s.png Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - C'Mon Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - C'mon Just Dance 2014 C'mon (Mash-up) C'mon (DLC) - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars C%27mon_-_Kesha_-_Just_Dance_NOW_PC_60_FPS Just Dance Unlimited - C'mon Just Dance 2017 - C’mon References Site Navigation it:C'mon Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Recycled DLCs